mi amor corazon
by SensuallyPassionate
Summary: Ororo goes to desperate measures to show her love for a certain beast. He loves her,but when his crush of many years confesses that she too loves him,things go downhill from there and an ancient love triangle is formed
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I don't know when this all started to happen. It just did. To be honest it feels so surreal and I keep saying to myself that it's all a dream. But yet, I don't ever wake up. I keep going through the days and nights and can't seem to keep up with them. Feels like when one day ends, the next morning it starts back again. He and I still aren't talking, he and I are still on bad terms, he and I may not have the same connection we used to have ever again and the list goes on and on.

Ever since that day she confessed her love to him, things went downhill from there. He avoids me, to say the least, and mostly spends his time with her. It irks me to no end. I don't understand how he can do such a thing to me and then come back and think everything alright. Because it's not. He thinks I don't know. That I don't notice what really is going on. Well, he surely doesn't know me like he says he does at all then.

Every night, when no one is around, I sneak into my room and lock all the doors and close all the curtains in my room. My once brightly lit room becomes dark and dreary, just like how I am feeling. I always curl up in my bed and stare at the blank wall for what seems like eternity while I listen to my "elfin lied" soundtrack. I t gets me even more depressed then I would be at the moment and it actually feels nice. I can't help but feel a sense of sanctuary in my depressive state for it provides me my own little place to escape. Escape from the world, escape from life, escape from him.

I wake up soon after, hearing nothing but the crickets outside and the occasional foot steps of the people walking by outside my door and notice I drifted off to sleep…again. I tend to do that when I am in my own little world. I glance over and notice it's twelve and I come to realize I have been out for a long time. Usually I would awake between three or four AM so this is early for me. I feel like getting up but then I again I don't. I want to lay here but then again I don't. I want to die but then again I don't. Sounds odd for me out of all people to wish death upon myself over some guy. But the truth is he isn't just some guy. He is thee guy. The one I would want to spend eternity with. Even after death. It just pains me to know that he has feelings for her and not me. It pains me to know that he whispers those three sweet words in her ear right after he says it in mine. It pains me to know that they are a couple…or whatever the fuck you wan to call it when we still are. It pains me to know he is probably laying his head next to hers after a long passionate night they might have shared. It pains me to know that while I am sitting her breaking my chocolate skin with this razor's edge, he is there sipping a beer not even aware that I am slowly breaking.

**A/N: This is just the prologue and the first chap will be updated when I get around to it. I was bored and I think this sux but hell I am bored and when I am bored, I do some crazy shiyt. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have been extremely avoiding this story for months! So sorry. Anyway, here is chapter one. In first person P.O.V.**

**"**Ro, you awake yet?"

_Can't be morning. It was just pitch black outside._

"Ro…..you up?"

_Yes its morning; which means reality has set in._

"Breakfast is ready…Ro?"

"I'm up Marie" I sigh heavily, wishing the girl would go away, "Just getting myself ready for a shower."

"Alright, well hurry up then. The pancakes will be gone before you know it."

I nod my head in agreement, as I slowly rise from my fortress of silk solitude. I am a bit hungry and the professor's pancakes do spark an appetite. I guess that is why the kids love them so much.

I look around and my curtains are still closed, blocking any source of light that wishes to brighten my dark room from doing so. I then turn to my night stand and see that my CD player has halted, and is back to the first track on the disk; waiting for me to press play once again so the semi-depressing music can fill my gloomy place of a sanctuary.

I feel like pressing the metallic colored button but then again I don't. I want to stay in my nice warm bed, but then again I wish to get up. I want to seclude myself from the world for today, but then again I know I can't. Classes to teach. Kids to educate. Bitches to put up with. That consists of my daily agenda that, unfortunately, is inevitable. So my best bet is to push these comforters of my frail body and get on with my day. I have to. No other choice.

**Princessladyprincessladyprincesslady**

"Y'know Kitty, if you want me to ask him for you I can?"

"Marie that's not necessary. I can ask Kirk to the fall formal if I want."

The girl quirked up an eyebrow as she folded her arms across her robust chest; signaling that she wasn't buying the girl's plea. "You are a terrible liar."

"Am not!" she shot back defensively, "I will ask Kirk and he will say yes!"

"You sure about that?"

The young teen nodded as she flashed a smile of confidence. "Positive."

Marie smirked. "Okay, then go ask him."

"He's probably sparring or something." She paused and took a sip of her forgotten orange juice, "Besides, I was planning on writing him a letter."

"A letter?"

She nodded as she flashed a piece of pink paper around happily. Where it came from exactly confused the red head girl.

"See!" she squealed as she flashed out a matching pen, "I even had it made pink! _ESPECIALLY _for the occasion."

"But writing letter's is a wusses attempt to get noticed. You have to be up front."

"Easier said than done."

"Not for me."

"Oh c'mon. Guys LOVE getting notes."

"Yea." She huffed, "So they can flaunt it around."

"I bet if you ask any guy this same question, they'll say they love getting letters."

"Alright." Marie grinned as she began to scan the kitchen for suitable candidates, "But I choose they guy."

"DEAL!"

**Princessladyprincessladyprincessladyprincesslady**

The water stings and I wince in pain as it cleanses my body. It rushes over the cuts with such rigor that my once semi-healed wounds split open and are once again exposed to the cool brisk air. It hurts but I don't mind. I felt worse pains and I am feeling one now. Emotional pain. Such a bitch at times when it gets the best of you. I tell myself not to let it bother me, but I can't. It hurts too much and I wish it didn't. I try to hide it but I can't. I just want it to go away, but it won't. It won't leave. It won't cease to exsist. It's still here. Not leaving nor leaving a trace of its presence. I guess it's because I can't let him go. Maybe if I forget him, I could get rid of this ache. This ache that is so unfamiliar. This ache that is so unusual. This ache...caused by falling in love. Something I was never used to. Something I was never exposed to. Something...I wish I would have left alone.

"Ro?"

I know that voice. It's _his_ voice.

"You in there? It's almost eleven darlin'. You alright?"

Just go away. Please! Leave me alone.

He begins to jingle the doorknob. I know because I can hear the sound of the metal ball jingling around, trying to find a flaw in the state of the art lock system embedded in the door. I just want him to go away. Just go.

"Ro?" he yells again as the sound of a door shutting echoes behind him, "You in here?"

"Shit." I whisper as I begin to turn the shower off and grab my towel, trying to cover my nude body, _Please don't come inside the bathroom._

"Ro..." he get's closer. I can feel it. I know he's near the bathroom door and is itching to open it. I pray he doesn't, "You in here?"

_Please go away!_

"Ro..." he opens the bathroom door and I am now face to face with him, "Oh...I'm sorry Ro. I didn't think you were in here."

"Don't worry about it." I replied meekly, not even bothering to fully shield my bosom's, "Nothing you never seen before."

He looks at me curiously and moves closer. It hurts with every step he takes. "You alright? You didn't come down for breakfast."

"Wasn't hungry."

I was lying and he knew it. He knew me. That was the bad part. He could tell when I was lying. The man can read me like a book.

"You may be able to fool everyone else darlin', but you know damn well you can't fool me. What's really goin' on with cha'."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

He smirks and moves in for the kill. Damn that man.

"Ro..." he breathes out as he becomes face to face with me and my dripping wet body, "You aren't bein' yourself. What's the matter?"

"Logan...please..."

He cuts me off with a kiss. Passionate and sweet. Slow and sensual. Things that probably had me fall for him in the first place. I want to push him away but then again I don't. I want to return the kiss. But then again I don't. I am confused. Confused because I am a fool in love.

"Logan..." I whisper and pull back. I couldn't fake anymore, "No. Stop."

"Ororo, what's that matter with ya?"

He's concerned. He only uses my full name when he really is inquiring to know something. I have to tell him. How I feel. How I been cutting myself in desperation. How I am in love with him when he truly loves Jean.

"...Logan...You and I...what...are we exa-"

"Logan, you ready for our lunch date?" A female voice called from my doorway. I don't know when she opened the door but she had the audacity to come in. "I already...oh...Hi Ororo."

"Jean."

"Sorry." she apologized, "I didn't know you were...half dressed. I thought you were sleep."

"Jean, can you give me and Ro' a minute?"

"Sure. Just don't be long. Our reservations only last three hours."

"I'll be there in a minute _darlin' _just let me talk to Ro'."

She nodded and left my room, closing the door behind her; leaving him and me alone...AGAIN. God I just want him to go away. Just leave me be.

"Now" he turned and faced me again, his brown eyes staring into the very pits of my soul, "Back to you. What's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm done."

I then try and maneuver my way around him, but he grabs me before I can get out of sight. His hands feel smooth yet have rugged texture. His grip is tight but hides softness. He is a mixed being. It makes me weak.

"Ro'" he whispers again but this time with more sternness, "What's been goin' on with ya'?"

"Nothing...just go please. You have a lunch date with Jean. My feelings aren't of any importance now so just go."

His solemn face turns to an astonished one as his grip tightens. "What? What's got you talking like that?"

"Please..." I beg, as I finally break free and reside in my bathroom once more, shutting it closed and locking it secure once I am sure he cannot see my presence any longer "Just go."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews everyone

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews everyone. Made me happy. Here's the next chapter. **

It took me an hour to dress when it really only takes me about twenty minutes or so. I guess it was because I really wasn't feeling up to doing anything but mopping around my room, staying shielded behind closed doors to sulk in my pain and misery. I know it doesn't sound like me at all, but falling in love can do that to you. It makes you feel unlike yourself. It makes you feel weak. It makes you feel vulnerable too all around you. It makes you like an open book for all to see-each page being turned by hands of the unknown for all secrets and hidden mysteries to be uncovered. Logan has done that to me. He has cracked my once invincible code of life. He has broken the seal to my emotions. He has taken every ounce of secrecy that my body and mind posses. He has taken my soul. He has taken me.

"RO'!" a familiar voice rang out, causing a massive wave of pain to surge through out my head in response. I am not so fully adjusted to the light yet, "you're back from the dark side!"

It's no one other than jubilee and no matter how much I smile and giggle at her joke, she doesn't know how factual she is. "Hey." I give her a slight hug, "Why aren't you in class?"

"It's Saturday silly." She smiled, "Forgot today's date?"

I must have. I was thinking today was Wednesday. "I guess so. Any breakfast left?"

She nodded and pointed to an aluminum foil wrapped plate on the kitchen counter. I was actually surprised. Most times, the kids wouldn't even bother setting something aside for anyone other than themselves. It was actually kind of sweet. "We gave you leftovers. We haven't seen you for…how long?"

Two days actually. "I don't know. I guess I been sick." Love sick is more like it.

"We missed you. We all thought you died or something." She laughed out heartily as she began to follow me into the kitchen. I wanted to tell her that I really am dead, but she wouldn't get the irony behind my words. It'll only freak her out.

"Sorry." I unwrapped the foil covered plate to reveal a plate of scattered breakfast food. "I just haven't been feeling myself."

"Well, glad to see you back and up and out in the light."

"Thanks Jubilee."

"No problem." She smiled and headed out of the kitchen, "See ya' later."

"Bye."

**PrincessladyPrincessladyPrincesslady**

"Where's your guy?"

Marie growled as she began to scan the room for suitable applicants. Instead, she found none. "I don't see any."

"Shut up." Marie snapped, "I'll find someone. Just you wait."

Kitty sighed as she took out her pink pen and paper and began writing, only to be stopped by the fuming Rouge herself. "What is your problem?"

"You're taking too long in finding a guy. I would like to ask Kirk this year you know." 

"Don't worry" Marie sighed, "I'll find a guy."

"Let's ask a girl instead. A girl will give an honest view point on things and be real."

Marie scoffed. "Not our age."

"Well let's ask an older woman." Kitty beamed, apparently happy at her idea, "They have been through a lot with boys."

"Who?"

"Ummmm…." Kitty paused to look around the room for any female adults. "I don't see any, but I bet if we go around the mansion, we'll find at least ONE older woman."

"Kitty, a guy would…"

"Please?"

"Kitty…"

"Please?"

Marie sighed. "Whatever,"

**PrincessladyPrincessladyPrincesslady**

The pancakes were dry, the bacon was burnt and crispy, and the grits and hash browns were flavorless. I can only guess who made this "breakfast" for all to enjoy. Kitty. She has never been- and never will be- a good cook. She follows the directions on the box, has the right ingredients to create such a meal, and even calculates the smallest ounce of ingredient to the "T". But the girl still-and needs to stop before someone gets poisoned- can't cook.

"ORORO!" two familiar female voices cascade around me, once again sending a wave of pain through my head. Hasn't anyone heard of a safe decibel level? "You're back!"

I look to see Rouge and Kitty glaring at me with silly grins plastered on their faces. If I didn't hurt so much, I would have laughed. "Hey you two, what's going on?"

"We should be asking you that question Ms. I'm suddenly anti-social."

I don't mean to let off an impression of anti-socialism. It's just that I haven't been myself lately. "Sorry." I fake a smile, "I just been sick."

"You alright?" Kitty asked.

I nodded. "Just great." They don't realize the mask I wear to cover up my feelings.

"You sure?"

Again, I nod and put on a fake smile to show assurance. "Just dandy."

"So what's with the turtle neck and jeans? Aren't you hot?"

"Yeah" Kitty added in agreement to the obvious observation Marie pointed out, "It's the middle of April and it's about seventy out there. Aren't you hot?"

I shook my head no. "I have the chills. Still getting over my illness."

"Oh." The chorused in unison; apparently buying my story. They don't understand what the true meaning of my words mean. I wish to tell them. I wish to tell anybody. I wish to tell somebody, but I can't. I won't., "Well, now that we know you are okay, can we ask you something?"

"Sure." I sipped my forgotten orange juice, letting the rich creamy taste run down my throat. It felt nice, "What's wrong?"

"Kitty here wants to write a letter to Kirk asking him to the fall formal and if he likes her. I told her to blunt and just ask him herself. I said this because when you write a note, all guys do is read it, crumple it up, or flaunt it to their friends saying "This bitch wants me so bad.""

"No true!" Kitty shouted in her defense, "Kirk isn't like that, and guys don't do that! If a girl writes a letter, they read it and respond back."

Marie laughed, "Sure, and WHAT world do you live in exactly?"

"Marie, don't be so inclined." The brown haired girl turned to me, "what do you think Ro'"

What I really want to tell her is to not write the letter. Marie was right about the crumpling it up and throwing away part. That's all they do. No matter how much of your soul you dispose on a sheet of notebook paper, it doesn't mean a damn thing to them unless it has the hidden message of "FREE PUSSY" behind it. That's all men want. It's all they crave. It's all they desire. They don't want love because they can't stay committed. They just want a hit and go. Girl's who fall for that are stupid. Girls who fall for that are inane. Girls who fall for that have no self-value. A girl who fell for that is me.

"I think…" I paused to find my words, "You should write him a letter, BUT also confront him. Write down your proposal to the dance but tell him your feelings in person. It seems more genuine that way."

Both girls smiled. "Thanks Ro'" they began to leave out together, "You always know what to do."

I sighed and took another sip of my orange juice. "Not all the time girls" I whispered, "Not all the time."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the comments/ reviews you all have made throughout the course of this story. Special thanks to Dragon77 who has been faithfully following this story, and to Jutwfiniei, who gave me some pointers on my tenses. **

**Also, this isn't an AU. Thank you too all my other reviewer's, you all have inspired me to go forth with this story I was about o delete. I was beginning to lose interest but you all have shown me that it is something worth keeping. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Peace and Blessings, **_**Princesslady**_

**P.S. I am going to start using first person point of views from here on out. Hope it doesn't confuse. I'll pout the person's name at the top so you all can know who's speaking and when the point of views change.**

**Logan**

"Wolvy, what's wrong?" her flawless pearly whites began to show as she curled her mouth into a genuine smile that read concern, yet hid honesty and hints of flirtation, "You haven't touched your steak, is it overcooked?"

"I'm fine Jean" I lied, not wanting to hear her say that nickname of mine again. It irked me slightly because of its feminine undertone, "I was just making sure it was done properly. You can't find a medium rare sirloin around here for nothing ya'know."

Her smile widened, that fork of hers stabbing the patch of lettuce she calls a "salad" "I am just making sure. You haven't really talked to me since we got here. Not even on the ride here on your motorbike. I know the motor was slightly loud…"

"Slightly?"

"Okay, okay," she giggled, "It was rather loud, but we could have had a conversation. You just stayed quiet."

"I wasn't in a talking mood."

"Why not?"

I shrugged and began to lift up the silver metal fork that sat besides me, the knife becoming embedded within my grasp next as its partner. "Just not in a talking mood darlin', that a problem wit' ya?"

"Honestly" she picked up her glass of water, took a sip and set it back down, "It is a problem. I want to have a conversation with you Logan."

"We're talkin' now aren't we darlin'?"

"Wolvy." There goes that nickname again, "Please, save the sarcasm. Tell me what's going on with you."

I purposely ignored the question and began to cut into my steak, my full attention becoming directed upon the trivial movements of my knife clawing through the meat as the fork held them both in place. They were partners in homicide. "Can you pass the A1?"

"Logan."

"It's right next to you." I looked up and stared into those emerald green eyes, reading hints of confusion and aggravation by my lack of assistance, "It's the brown bottle with the symbol "A1". Can't miss it."

"Logan."

"I'll get it myself."

"Logan!" her voice held bass and seriousness to it, shocking me a bit by her sudden mood change. She wasn't fooling around now, her playful, flirty demeanor now gone as all joking was thrown to the wind, callousness being the surrogate to the kind demeanor she once possessed "What's wrong?"

"Jean…"

"I mean it Logan" she laid back into the wooden clothed covered chair, eye contact not being taken of from mine, "Tell me."

"Jean…"

"It's Ro isn't it?"

She has my full attention now. "What do you mean?"

She let out a breathless sigh and took that glass of water she had set down moments ago into her hands again, its cool texture brining its condensation upon her hands, tiny water droplets beginning to run down her index finger and thumb in sudden contact, "I know you and Ororo have a thing going on. It's obvious, even though the house doesn't know, I do."

"Why would you think my mind is being occupied by a woman?"

She shrugged and took a long sip of the cool water, my eyes not leaving hers as I watched, from peripheral vision, the water move down her throat. "Because" she set the half empty glass down, "You seem to change when around Ororo."

"Your mistaken darlin'" my attention back on my now sliced steak, still bare without the bitter-sweet taste of the steak sauce I required, "I do not change around Ro'."

"Really now?"

I nodded. "She's a mere friend."

"Oh really?" her eyebrow quirked up in question, her disposition reading doubt and mockery, "So you are telling me that you don't love Ororo, you two are just cordial friends?"

"Yes" I stabbed my four-pronged metal inside one of the pieces of eat, "Nothing but."

"So what are you and I?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me Wolvy." Her flirtation becoming apparent again, "What are we exactly?"

"You tell me. You're the telekinetic."

She chuckled lightly and began to grazing over her "salad" again, her fork picking at a ripened cherry tomato as its metal stem swirled between her French manicured fingers. "Logan, are you afraid of commitment?"

"You mean marriage?" I placed the forked steak inside my mouth and began to chew, its dryness contributing to the lack of flavor it withheld. Damn these people can't cook.

"No, I mean relationships in general."

"Are you asking if I can stay loyal to one female and one female only?"

"Partially, yes."

"The other part would be?" I was hanging on a thread here.

"What I really mean to say is, are you afraid of commitment. As in, when a relationship becomes steamy and serious, do you…back out and leave?"

"Ah." I pierced another piece of steak, my hand just aching for that A1, "You mean that kind of commitment. To answer your question Darlin', I won't back out of a relationship with someone I truly care for, once I trust them that is."

"Do you trust Ororo?"

She was still trying to press on that issue. Girl got balls. "Why?"

"Just curious, but are you going to answer the question?"

"Nope."

"Why not!" she was taken aback by my counter, my bluntness not accustomed to her untrained persona quite yet, "I won't tell."

"I know you won't" I brought the piece of meat inside my opening and began to chew, the brittle flavor beginning to reign over me once again. I really have to make a complaint, this is too flavorless, even for me "I just don't want my business out there Jean. You understand don't ya?"

"I guess," She sounded crestfallen as her fork finally gutted the tomato, its red juices beginning to run down unto the bed of lettuce, "But I get the feeling you don't trust me, and that you're lying."

"I'm lying?"

"Yes."

"About?"

"Your relationship with Ro'. You two have something going on, I know it."

She just won't give up will she? "Jean, Ro' and I are just friends. I am committed to no woman."

"So what am I, your late night fucks?"

This time, it was my turn to be taken aback by her obvious bluntness, not sure if it was in a serious tone or masked as a playful aspect of concern. "Where'd that come from?"

"Logan, what are we?" she purposely ignored my inquiry, bringing in a question of her own; "I need to know."

"Jean…"

"Logan" she interrupted, her eyes reading softness and seriousness, "What are we?"

I want to tell her the truth about Ro' and I, but it'll only bring about confusion. I want to tell her that we are merely friends, the sex involved in our relationship serving as nothing but a release of stress for me. I want to tell her, that I do love Ororo, but I cannot help but love her as well, my head spinning in confusion from uncertainty about my feelings. I feel like a lovesick woman and I hate that feeling; makes me feel weak.

"Honestly Jean?" she nodded and I inhaled a deep breath, "We are nothing more than friends with benefits. I am not going to lie, I love you, but don't know if I can fully come to terms with my feelings for you darlin'. It's complicated because I love someone else too."

"Who." Her voice trailed off, sounds of choked up tears being heard from her tone. God I'm a jackass "Is it Ro you love too? Are you confused about loving us both?"

"Jean…"

"Answer me Logan" her heartfelt sobs not bothering staying hidden, their salty dampness trailing lines down her rosied cheeks, my heart suddenly feeling like shit for the fact of being honest. "Are you confused about Ro and me?"

"Jean…"

"Please!" she reached out to grasp my balled up hand, her smooth skin making contact with my rugged textured one for some amount of sincerity, "I need to know."

I have no choice. I have to tell her. She wants to know, so I have to swallow my pride and tell the truth. "Yes, I am in love wit' you and Ororo, Jean. I love you, every physical, mental and emotional aspect of you, but at the same time, I feel the same way about Ororo. I can't help these feelings Jean, I just can't. I feel like a fucking pussy just confessing this to you and now I feel like a jackass because I made you shed tears for me." I removed my hands from under hers to move it towards her cheek, caressing the flesh tenderly as I kept my eyes locked with hers, "You and Scott have problems, and you came running to me for comfort. I gave you that comfort through sex and now look where that got us? I have always been in love with you Jean, and I'll never stop loving you. It's just that….once I knew I couldn't fully have you to myself; I began to fall for Ororo. Before I knew it, we were fucking and that screwed emotions up too."

"Scott loves Emma Logan" she rubbed her cheek against my palm, her hand beginning to run over mine as she pressed it further into her cheek, "You're the only person besides the professor who ever loved me."

"….Jean…"

"I don't want to be your sideline ho Logan." She closed her eyes and removed my hand from her countenance, kissing it delicately as those same tears began to cascade down and unto my masculine sized hands, "So I need you to choose who you really do love. This whole….benefit relationship is killing me."

"Jean…"

"I'll need to know my tonight Logan; I can't keep living day after day with a lie clouding my judgment. I love you, my relationship with Scott is over and done because of Emma, and I need to know if my feelings are returned."

"You know they are Jean."

"If that's true, I want to have your full commitment to me. I don't want you to be confused." She released my hands and gave me that stern look with those hypnotizing green eyes again, "It's either me or Ororo. I have to know."

"Is this an ultimatum?"

"No" she got up from her chair to walk around the table and towards me, her hips swaying side to side in a provocative motion I couldn't resist, "It's a decision you have to make by tonight. I must know."

"And if I don't?"

"You might lose one of us for good." She clasped my face in between her hands and brought me in for a sultry kiss, one that had people staring with their attention now concentrated on us, "Tonight Logan." We parted and I felt the sudden need for a cigar. Fast.

**A/N: Hope this chapter was okay. I wasn't really focused but I promised I would update my story for you guys. Love your comments and feedback**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews everyone has left. I will do my best to give regular updates. **

**Ororo**

"The lemon is a great complement to the tea, Professor." I took a small whiff of the steamy goodness and grinned, "I love the smell too."

"Well, you know you have to balance things out. Can't have spice without the sugar."

He gave me a small wink as he squeezed his lemon wedge over his piping cup of herbal tea, its juices falling into the pit of organic goodness like drops of fresh rain. I knew he was hinting at my relationship with Logan. He has a way with words and analogies when speaking, so there was a deeper meaning to his words than what the surface had given me. If there is one thing I know about Xavier, it was that he isn't outright or blunt with his words. He prefers simple approaches that require analytical skills. I learned that lesson the hard way back when I was a novice X-Men. Those were the times when life was easy. "Professor, what is that wink for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play the dumb card." I paused to take a brief sip of my tea, the hot liquid feeling pleasant as it ran down my hoarse throat with haste. I needed that refreshment. I haven't drunk anything since breakfast. "You know what I mean."

He smiled and dropped in two sugar cubes the size of quarters in his cup. "You know, only you recognize when I speak in analogy. Why is that?"

"I've known you since I was a teen Professor. I think I should know when you are speaking in depth."

He chuckled and began to stir his cup of natural remedy, allowing the sweet auburn liquid to form into a miniature-size whirl pool instantly with the slightest bit of effort. He diverted his attention from my eyes to the spinning fluid, chockfull of specks of sugar remains and natural residue from the tea bag. He smiled. "I know what you're thinking."

I smiled too. "Do you really?"

He nodded and set his spoon down upon the table, careful not to mar the fine china beside it. "It doesn't take a telepath to realize that."

Damn. "Am I that readable?"

"To me, yes."

I sighed and took another sip of my tea. It was more like a gulp out of discomfort actually. "I don't know what to do."

"What can you do Ororo? You know just as well as I do that Logan is a complex being. He can't be tamed. You of all people should know that."

"He says he loves me."

"Is that before or after the sex?"

"PROFESSOR!"

He chuckled and took a brief drink from his own cup. "I'm being honest Ro'. I've known you for half your natural life and treat you more like a daughter than anything. I don't want you hurt."

"So you're saying Logan will hurt me?"

"Hasn't he already?"

Touché. "You don't understand."

"How?"

I didn't know how to respond to that because, truth be told, he did understand the predicament; better than I did actually and the whole ordeal centered on me. I didn't want to admit that he was right because, honestly, I didn't want to believe it myself. Logan is the beast, the wolverine. He can be tamed, it just takes time. The professor fails to see that. He may be right about his knowledge of the love triangle between me, Jean, and Logan but he doesn't understand the complexity behind it. It baffles me. "It's…complex."

"Ro', please give me a better excuse than that. I know Logan's sex isn't that breath-taking."

"PROFESSOR!" I cannot believe him, "What makes you think we've been intimate?"

"You were never the silent type you know."

I sighed and tried my best to stifle a small giggle. The professor may be a bit rash today, but he is sure brightening my spirits with his humor and blunt persona. "You are despicable."

"But you love me, and you love Logan."

Why did he remind me? "It's hard not to. He's so…so…so…"

"Enchanting?" he finished off for me behind his porcelain tea cup, sipping from the rim slightly while never breaking eye-contact with me.

I nodded meekly and realized how pathetic I truly was. "I'm pathetic, aren't I?"

He shook his head and gently laid the cup to rest atop of the glass table-top. "No, just lost. May I make a suggestion?" I nodded and he continued. "Talk to Logan, tonight, and get to the bottom of this. I know he is sleeping with Jean while coming back and doing the same thing to you- the entire university knows. However, find out what his true motives are and deal with it, regardless of the answer. Logan is an untamed beat ruled on sensuality and spur of the moment. He seems to love Jean but has a deep more emotional attachment with you. Talk to him Ro'. You've been depressed and glum lately. It's unbecoming for a woman of your character and, not to mention, unhealthy. Will you do that for me?"

"Yes." My voice was no higher than a whisper. I felt like crying. "I will, but what if…"

"Regardless of the answer, Ro'. You can't allow your emotions to be played so easily. You deserve better."

And he was right. I do deserve better, but I just can't convince myself that there is anything better than the beast. Logan.

**Jean**

He isn't answering his phone and I called him over a dozen times. Usually, he'll answer on the first ring- maybe the second- and if he happens to miss my call, he'll call back seconds later just to hear the sweet resonance of my voice. For the first time since I have known him, he hasn't returned any of my phone calls and it's killing me. I didn't mean to scare him, I just had to know. I couldn't go on living in naivety. I needed to know where his heart stood. I **have** to know.

"Fuck Logan, why are you so difficult?" I spoke to no one in particular and let out a hefty sigh into the brisk night air. Love sure was complicated. "I hate you Logan. I surely hate you with passion and intensity! Why are you so damn difficult!?"

I wanted to cry. I wanted to shout. I wanted to do anything that could relieve me of this emotional ache. This man….this beast…had my heart and emotions wrapped around his clawed fingers like a snuggly fit ring. He had me in the palm of his hand but yet wanted to be tortuous and play around with me before getting to the core. Even yet, after all that has happened, I love him. That jack-ass.

"Logan…ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" My breath was seen slightly from the cool night air but the fire within me kept me feeling warm and cozy. I didn't notice the temperature drop since I've been out here. Logan has taken my sense of precaution of surroundings as well. Damn him.

"The battery went dead darlin' and I just got back."

It can't be. I swiftly turned around to become face to face with a smug looking wolverine, hair tousled, muscles glistening from sweat, with a white tank and jeans. A man stood before me. _My _man. "ASSHOLE!" I raced towards him and began beating on his cast-iron chest, my tears not being able to stay in place but instead fall onto my tiny little fist. I heard him sigh and grab my dainty wrists, pulling my form closer to his hard one in an instant. He smelled of sandalwood, beer, cigar smoke, and expensive cologne. In other words, just like a man.

"Sorry I was late."

"You've been gone for six hours."

"I know…" he took a deep breath, bringing me even closer to his being with hints of sexuality in each movement. I couldn't breath. "Jean….I'm sorry….I can't think. I tried but…stress and…emotions…"

"Logan?" I released my wrists from his grasp and planted them upon his cheeks. They felt rough but yet smooth as I ran my fingers along side his side-burns. I could feel that fire become ignited. That fire that always ended up in extinguishing after a heavy orgasm.

"Jean…" he closed his eyes and inhaled my scent, his carnal instincts taking over. "Please stop."

"I missed you." I placed a chaste kiss upon his lips. "I really missed you."

"You aren't makin' this any easier for me darlin'." He growled and pulled me closer, my erect nipples making contact with his well-toned chest as a small bulge was felt between my legs. I shivered in delight as he made his hands home to my autumn hair. "I don't think I can go back now."

"I don't think I want you to." He gave me a serious look before I enveloped him in a searing kiss that would have made even a porn star blush. All words were said as common sense became thrown to the wind when he lifted me up bridal style and retreated to his bedroom. At that moment, I didn't care if I was his or not. I needed _my _beast.

**A/N: This chapter kind of is slow but it will pick up later. Much love to the fans out there. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please do not kill me. I am back and here to end your wandering thoughts once and for all. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy.**

**Ororo**

I could hear their lovemaking, the bed squeaking as his carnivorous growls drowned out her feminine cries of sexual bliss. Loud bangs against the walls reverberated for what seemed like perpetuity. Cussing. Glass shattering. Whispers of "I love you." It went on like that for several hours until silence encased the west wing of the university and I have grown to pleasure it with my thoughts and dreams. I have been thinking about what the professor had told me about Logan and I; our late-night rendezvous and his untamed beastly humanity. I could not deny myself or my feelings for that God forsaken man anymore than I already have; but the professor was right, I _deserved _much better.

I found myself sitting on the balcony, sipping a cup of tea and gazing onto the moonlight. I basked in its lunar glow and allowed myself to become one with its evanescent rays and its tranquility. For the first time in several days, I finally was at peace with myself. I felt a familiar presence, making my body quiver as my heart started to race. Sandalwood, cologne, cigar smoke, and _sex_. Logan.

"Ro."

I closed my eyes and smiled, carefully getting up from my wooden lounge chair to face him. I let my hair loose from its elastic hold and allowed my silver locks to flow freely in the wind. My sheer dress danced gracefully against the midnight sky as my nipples grew hard to his soft touch. He kissed me. I kissed back. A single tear cascaded down my cheek as his calloused, masculine hands traced the contours of my spine. I shivered in delight as hands grabbed my backside, a firm squeeze making me jump. I dropped my tea and didn't care if the porcelain cup shattered against the cobble stone floor. His body was so warm…so tantalizing that it made my body ignite a forbidden fire. I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a chaste kiss.

"I already know what you are about to say." He lowered his head, bringing my frame closer to his in a last-minute effort of forgiveness. "Please say you will change your mind."

I closed my eyes, placing a single kiss upon his brow. More tears. "It's better this way."

"For whom?"

"Both of us. You are at conflict with yourself over Jean and…"

"I love you, Ororo." He interrupted. I grew silent. "I love you. I love Jean but…it does not go beyond casual conversation and passionate sex." He growled pulling me closer, tighter. More tears. "Just give me more time."

"….I…can't…" There was a brief moment of silence. "It's not fair to me, to you, or to Jean."

"….Ororo…"

"Logan…there is someone else…"

His breathing grew more rigged as his pulse heightened. More silence. More tears. "Do I know…him?"

I shook my head. "_Her."_

He gave an astonished look as he tried to contain his confusion. A single hand ran through his raven tendrils as he fought for the right words to say. He cleared his throat and gave a nervous cough. "I never knew you were bisexual, Ororo."

"I'm not." I said matter-of-factly. "I am very much into men."

"But, you just admitted you had feelings for a woman."

"I made an exception giving the circumstances."

He looked puzzled and it made my fire burn even stronger. He resembled a lost child and it turned me on in every way imaginable. I placed another kiss upon his lips, this time not wanting to let go. He gave in. Knees grew weak and balance began to fade. With a single swoop, he glided me from the floor and against the cool texture of the marble wall besides us. He ripped open the top part of my dress and exposed my ebony pearls to the moonlight. I blushed a shade of crimson as I clawed at his black tank, craving him inside of me. But…I knew I couldn't…I can't.

He watched me retreat slowly and lowered his eyes onto my illuminated body. "…Who is she…." He paused, gazing into my eyes. "You are thinking about her."

I nodded. "I apologize."

"No need." He sighed and covered my exposed chest, setting me back down on the ground. He let out a loud roar before punching the wall adjacent from us. I remained quiet. He calmed himself, turning to look at me. "I lost a good woman to my own insatiable lust. I am the one who needs to be apologizing."

I smiled, covering my still exposed chest and nodded. "It's ok, Logan."

"Can I at least know her name?" he chuckled lightly. "I am highly intrigued to know who stole my Ororo away from me; a woman at that."

I grinned, rolling my eyes and walked towards him. I grabbed his hands and embraced him for the last time. I felt my tears begin to dampen his shirt but he did not mind. He stood stoic as I quietly sobbed. Who knew love could hurt this much?

He pulled me away and placed his final kiss upon my lips. "Go to her." Then atop of my forehead. "I hope she realizes what she has because I damn sure wish I had sooner."

I didn't say anything, just turned on my heel and began to walk up the steps and into the mansion before he called out to me. I spun around and faced a broken man.

"Ororo, her name?"

I gently smiled, giving him his answer before disappearing behind the patio doors and into a new beginning of self-loving happiness.

"_Me. The woman is Me." _

**A/N: I hope the ending was a great in reality as I envisioned in my head. But don't you fret kittens. I am in the process of a sequel which will be up TONIGHT. Keep on the look out. Oh, and if you noticed a different, more seasoned form of writing, it is due to maturity and practice. College will do that to you. ^_^ I am so blessed to have a loving fan-base and I promise I will not take any more hiatuses. **

**Peace and Love, SensuallyPassionate**


End file.
